


Día 18: Algún día tocaré la luna

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020, día 18
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Kudos: 1





	Día 18: Algún día tocaré la luna

¿Cuántos kilómetros hay de distancia hacia la luna?

La respuesta correcta 384,400 km.

Aunque ella estuviera sentada frente de ti separada por unos escasos centímetros, aún se siente esa distancia.

Ya que mi luna sale de día y de noche.

Siempre usa unas colectas rubias, se duerme en clases o se la pasa comiendo chucherías. Siempre rodeada de sus mejores amigas y de su tierna gatita.

Lástima que ella tiene su propia tierra donde orbita alrededor. Aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros que la hace suspirar, sonreír en cualquier momento con solo pensar en él. También es mi motivo de odio, no por celos, por el hecho de hacerle llorar cuando no responde a sus llamadas.

No hay pretexto para no hacerlo.

Incluso yo, que soy un artista. Que estoy en los ensayos, conciertos y actuación me tomó unos minutos para oírla. Desgraciadamente, parte de sus palabras es sobre él…

Aunque el dolor domine mi corazón…

La escuchó.

Lo único que envidió es que él puede besarle.

Porque yo puedo tomarle de la mano, abrazarla, acariciarle la cabeza, hablarle pero para ella solo es signos de amistad.

Por eso, yo, Seiya Kou, me he puesto como meta que algún día tocaré la luna con mis labios. Y dejaré de ser una estrella que orbita a su lado.


End file.
